


Now or never

by Bealltainn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на соо ROGERS|BARNES: fem!Стив/(|)Баки. Вместо драк в подворотнях — сексизм и сальные шуточки; вместо службы в армии и легкомысленных гастролей — работа медсестрой в лазарете с тяжело ранеными и умирающими солдатами; ну и, конечно, верный друг Баки, который исправно отгоняет нежеланных ухажеров, но сам заглядывается на других девиц. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока подруга не является на базу Гидры его спасать. Можно пост-муви с ПТСР, расстройствами памяти, неприятием протеза и прочим ангстом, который так и просится пост-ЗС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now or never

На полу перед выключенным телевизором был постелен старый плед и раскиданы подушки — совсем как в детстве, когда Стив и Баки засиживались допоздна за уроками или смотрели бейсбольный матч. Пока они были детьми, миссис Роджерс позволяла им эти посиделки, только устало просила ложиться спать не позднее одиннадцати, потому что утром всем нужно было рано вставать — ей на работу, им в школу. Потом, когда дочери исполнилось тринадцать, она стала разгонять их, отправляя Джеймса домой; Стивен долгое время обижалась на мать, но вскоре поняла, что та просто не хочет сплетен и пересудов, а люди жестоки в суждениях и остры на язык.  
Теперь уже миссис Роджерс не могла выйти из спальни, покашливая, и отправить Баки восвояси, передавая привет чете Барнсов, она покоилась на одном из городских кладбищ рядом с любимым мужем. Это он так сильно хотел сына, что дал дочери мужское имя, вопреки настояниям супруги.  
Стив сидела на расстеленном пледе, привалившись спиной к дивану, скрестив лодыжки и уткнувшись в блокнот. Обычно спокойная, сейчас она пребывала не в лучшем расположении духа, и Баки, растянувшись на полу во весь свой немаленький рост, с интересом разглядывал напряженное лицо подруги.  
— Что-то случилось на работе?  
— И когда ты собирался мне сказать? — спросила Стив, не отрываясь, сосредоточенно рисуя. Она всегда так делала, когда злилась или была чем-то расстроена, рисование ее успокаивало.  
— Что сказать? — Баки озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Что тебя призвали, — ответила Стив, глядя на него серьезно, не моргая.  
— Я просто не успел, — соврал Барнс, понимая, почему Стив сегодня просто молча впустила его.  
— Не успел? — Стив отбросила в сторону карандаш и блокнот, на мгновение перед Баки промелькнул рисунок, но он не разглядел, что там было. — За целую неделю ты не успел?!  
Она злилась потому, что это он, ее лучший друг, отваживавший хамоватых грубых парней, пресекавший сальные шуточки в ее адрес, встречавший ее с ночной смены в больнице, чтобы она не ходила одна по предрассветным улицам, должен был рассказать ей о подобном, а не кто-то другой.  
— Мама или отец? — Баки не пытался оправдываться, чувствуя за собой вину. Хотелось знать, кто открыл Стивен его маленький секрет, он ведь сказал родителям, что позже поговорит с ней сам.  
— Один из твоих приятелей, Джон, кажется, — Стив плюхнулась на прежнее место. Кричать расхотелось, Барнс сидел, сгорбившись и сверля взглядом стену. — Ему в драке сломали пару ребер, поэтому он приходил сегодня в больницу. Спросил, не собираюсь ли я подарить тебе свою девственность перед отъездом, — она густо покраснела и отвернулась. — Я.. Я сразу поняла, о чем речь, ведь никто из нас никуда не собирался уезжать.  
— Стив, я…  
— Просто уходи, — только сейчас Роджерс поняла, как сильно устала за день, прокручивая в голове, кажется, миллион беспокойных мыслей. Она думала, что ей станет легче, когда они с Баки поговорят об этом, но становилось только хуже.  
— Стив…  
— Пожалуйста, Джеймс, уйди.  
Она никогда раньше не называла его полным именем. Даже когда строго отчитывала за драки, обрабатывая его рассеченную бровь или разбитые губы, кровоподтек на скуле и сбитые костяшки пальцев.  
***  
Баки торчал у нее под дверью вот уже двадцать минут, обещая выломать ручку или залезть в окно. Сначала он собирался запасным ключом отпереть дверь, зная, где Стив его всегда оставляла, но под кирпичом у квартиры оказалось пусто. После смерти матери Роджерс не для кого стало оставлять ключ.  
— Стив, я знаю, что ты дома.  
С того разговора прошло несколько дней, и за это время они ни разу не виделись, Стивен менялась сменами с другими медсестрами и охотно брала сверхурочные, чтобы Баки не встречал ее с ночных.  
— Я видел, как ты пришла. И я слышу, как ты вздыхаешь под дверью, — не успокаивался Барнс. — Идем на танцы, я сказал Мэри, что она может привести своего брата.  
Стив сидела возле двери, опираясь на стену, и не собиралась идти на танцы с братом какой-то там Мэри. Она хотела бы родиться мужчиной, это изменило бы ее жизнь в лучшую сторону. Стив смогла бы тогда оправдать отцовские ожидания, больше помогать матери, пойти, в конце концов, на войну, чтобы быть плечом к плечу с Баки. Всегда.  
За дверью стало совсем тихо, Стив подумала было, что Барнс ушел, и собиралась осторожно выглянуть в окно, чтобы в случае чего он ее не заметил.  
— Завтра, Стиви, — голос Баки звучал глухо. — Если не хочешь идти, ладно, но давай хотя бы попрощаемся.  
В глазах защипало, а к горлу подкатил противный ком, мешая вдохнуть. Стив, справившись с накатившим приступом астмы, щелкнула задвижкой и, отворачиваясь, чтобы Баки не видел ее лица, бросила:  
— Заходи. Сейчас я надену платье.  
***  
Мэри оказалась настоящей красавицей: фигуристая, миловидная, темноволосая, с пухлыми губками и большими синими глазами, — у таких девушек за порогом целая очередь из поклонников. Стив была совершенной противоположностью: угловатая подростковая фигура, небольшая грудь, которую даже платье не подчеркивало, очень светлые, как ей казалось, глаза и волосы, губы тонкие, — далеко от идеала. Ричард, так звали брата Мэри, был вполне симпатичным парнем, не такой высокий и широкоплечий как Баки, но очень похожий чертами лица на сестру. И Стивен не понимала, почему он согласился пойти на танцы с ней. «Наверно, это все проделки Баки, — подумала она, — не сказал, что я самая что ни на есть обычная и скучная».  
Перед тем, как отправиться на танцы, они зашли на презентацию Говарда Старка, — это будущее, Стив! — и теперь девушка без интереса смотрела на сцену, технический прогресс, да и сам богатей мало ее интересовали. Мэри заливисто смеялась и тащила Баки за собой, а Ричард стоял рядом, разглядывая с любопытством девиц на сцене.  
— Я.. Мне надо отойти, — сказала ему Стив, наткнувшись взглядом на агитационный плакат. Ричард кивнул, давая понять, что услышал ее и пока никуда не собирался отсюда уходить, так что она легко найдет его, когда вернется.  
Стив поспешно пробиралась сквозь толпу, не собираясь возвращаться. Жаль только, что с Баки не смогла попрощаться, но они расстанутся ненадолго, когда у нее все получится. Когда, а не если.  
Барнс догнал ее у пункта призыва.  
— Ты решила убежать, Стиви? — Баки скорчил смешливую гримасу. — Тебе не нравится этот, как там его…  
— Ричард.  
— Точно. Так тебе не нравится Ричард?  
— Не в этом дело, — Стив вздохнула, внимательно посмотрела на Баки и решилась, — я запишусь в добровольцы. Полевой медсестрой.  
— Отличная шутка, а ты говорила, что у тебя нет чувства юмора!  
Роджерс видела, как выражение на лице Баки менялось, до него доходил смысл ею сказанного, и улыбка медленно стекала.  
— Ты не станешь этого делать, — Баки недовольно поджал губы.  
— Я должна, Бак, это единственное, чем я могу помочь! — Стив тоже начинала злиться. Как, ну как, он не понимал, что для нее важно сделать хоть что-то.  
— Ты и так помогаешь. Работаешь в больнице, — Баки щурил глаза и почти кричал, на них даже начали оборачиваться прохожие. — Хорошо рисуешь, можешь иллюстрировать детские книжки или заняться агитационными плакатами.  
— Там война, а ты предлагаешь мне рисовать детские книжки?!  
— Это не твоя война!  
— Это ничья война! — она совсем не заметила, как повысила голос в ответ. — Но, тем не менее, она есть, и кто-то должен…  
— Не ты!  
— Девушка, у вас все в порядке? — рядом остановился мужчина в костюме и очках и кивнул на Баки. — Он вам докучает?  
— Все в порядке, это мой друг, — Стив зарделась и потупила взгляд. — Спасибо за беспокойство.  
— Как знаете, — мужчина отошел от них, но недалеко, замер у дверей, ища что-то в портфеле.  
— Тебе лучше вернуться к Мэри, — сказала Стив, проводя ладонями по лицу; щеки горели, а пальцы были холодными. — Думаю, Ричард без труда найдет с кем потанцевать.  
— Стив, не надо, — сказал Баки неожиданно тихо. — Пожалуйста.  
— Я не смогу нормально спать, Бак, — ответила Стив, качая головой. «Не зная, где ты и что с тобой», — подумала она, переступая порог пункта призыва.  
***  
Стив кусала губы от обиды, выходя из здания. Астма, больное сердце, ВЫСОКОЕ КРОВЯНОЕ ДАВЛЕНИЕ, острый ревматизм — это даже не половина списка из ее карты, но дальше просто не стали смотреть. «Лечите и дальше разбитые коленки детишкам». И штамп «не годна» как позорное клеймо, будто бы астма могла помешать ей спасать чужие жизни.  
— Мисс Роджерс. Стивен. Да постойте же, мисс Роджерс, — за ней спешил тот мужчина, что вмешался в разговор с Баки, тем самым остановив разгорающуюся перепалку. Откуда-то ему было известно ее имя, и она остановилась.  
— Я доктор Абрахам Эрскин, — представился он, поправляя очки. — Скажите, зачем Вам, такой юной милой девушке, война?  
— Мне не нужна война, доктор, — ответила Стив, понимая, откуда именно Эрскин узнал, как ее звали. — Равно как и другим. Война — невыносимое зло.  
— Так зачем же Вы хотите туда попасть?  
— Если у человека есть хотя бы крошечная возможность сделать что-то важное, чтобы зло стало чуточку легче терпеть, он должен это сделать. — Стив пожала плечами. — Вам так не кажется?  
— Я предлагаю тебе шанс, — немного подумав, сказал доктор Эрскин, — только шанс. Сначала будет тренировочный лагерь для солдат, место медсестры еще свободно. Тебе решать.  
— Я хочу это место, — она согласилась, почти не раздумывая. Это была ее возможность, та самая, мимо которых не проходят.  
***  
Уже несколько недель Стив работала в тренировочном лагере и ей это не очень то и нравилось. Царапины от металлической проволоки, выбитые пальцы, синяки, порезы, обезвоживание, пара сломанных ребер — вот и весь нехитрый список болячек, с которыми Стив приходилось иметь дело. Куда больше было бумажной и хозяйственной работы, а ведь в пекле войны люди намного сильнее нуждались в медицинской помощи и умирали, не получив ее. И где-то там был Баки.  
— Стив, медикаменты привезли, — в лазарет, где она перестилала простыни, заглянула Сьюзен, еще одна медсестра.  
— Сейчас приду, — ответила ей Стив, заправляя свисающий кончик под матрас. — Я здесь почти закончила.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Сьюзен и скрылась за дверью.  
Медикаменты подвозили каждую неделю вместе с провизией, хотя перевязочного материала, заживляющих мазей и обезболивающего было в избытке, а более серьезные лекарства лежали почти нетронутыми за ненадобностью. Стив расправила последнюю простыню и, отведя за ухо выбившуюся из косы прядь волос, поспешила во двор, коробки с препаратами, к сожалению, сами себя не выгружали и не разбирали.  
Полковник Филлипс был недоволен, ему больших усилий стоило организовать этот лагерь, а доктор Эрскин до сих пор не выбрал кандидата.  
— Бросьте мне кость, доктор, — наседал Филлипс, — выберите кого-нибудь.  
— Даже сестра из лазарета подходит больше, чем эти парни, — ответил Эрскин невозмутимо.  
— Вы же не возьмете девчонку! Ходж прошел все тесты, он идеально подходит. На войне не нужна деликатность, — продолжал полковник, — на войне нужна отвага.  
Он достал из кузова машины гранату и, выдернув чеку, бросил в гущу тренирующихся новобранцев.  
— Граната! — рявкнул Филлипс, с интересом ожидая последующих за этим действий.  
Парни бросились врассыпную, кто куда, но главное, как можно дальше, чтобы не зацепило. С другого края площадки, оттуда, где стояли машины с провизией и медикаментами, подлетела задыхающаяся девушка — белый халат, толстая светлая коса, та самая медсестра, которую привез доктор — и упала на гранату, сгибаясь пополам. Ходж, на которого делал ставку полковник, с испугом выглядывал из-за машины.  
— Она учебная, — крикнул кто-то. Стив поднялась, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, халат на боку посерел от пыли. Агент Картер улыбнулась ей, подбадривая.  
— Вы же не думаете взять девчонку? — Филлипс скривился, зная ответ и все еще надеясь, что доктор одумается.  
— Именно это я и сделаю, — сказал Эрскин, улыбаясь. — Вы сами сказали, полковник. Отвага.  
***  
Стив переплетала волосы в опустевшем лазарете, когда в приоткрытую дверь постучали.  
— Могу я с Вами поговорить? — спросила агент Картер, не заходя еще в помещение. Стив кивнула, а потом, сообразив, что Пегги этого не видела, ответила утвердительно.  
— Ваш поступок сегодня, — начала было Картер, но осеклась, поймав хмурый взгляд Роджерс.  
— Это был какой-то тест для кандидатов, верно? Я влезла не к месту, прошу меня извинить.  
— Вы не правы, Стивен, — Пегги присела на койку напротив Стив. — Ваш поступок был храбрым, и именно об этом я пришла поговорить с Вами. Вы ведь знаете, что в лагере готовили кандидатов для эксперимента доктора Эрскина? — Картер вопросительно посмотрела на девушку, складывая пальцы в замок.  
— Да, — коротко ответила Роджерс, откидывая заплетенные волосы за спину. Эрскин вскользь упоминал что-то подобное пару недель назад, когда их везли сюда.  
— Доктор хочет создать физически совершенного человека для победы в войне. Ускоренные реакция и регенерация, — приступила к объяснениям Пегги.  
— Я понимаю, о чем идет речь, — перебила ее Стив, — но какое это имеет отношение ко мне?  
— Сыворотка, которую планирует использовать доктор, также влияет на личностные качества. Плохого человека она превратит в злодея, хорошего, соответственно, сделает героем.  
Роджерс задумалась, теребя нижнюю пуговицу халата. Напрашивались странные, почти безумные предположения, которые она побоялась высказать. Картер, не дождавшись от Стив никакой ответной реакции, продолжила.  
— Вы в праве отказаться, Стивен, — Пегги поднялась и, поправив юбку, направилась к двери. — Подумайте немного.  
Роджерс покачала головой, разглядывая недавно выкрашенные стены. Все это было слишком странно.  
— Почему я? — спросила она, когда Картер уже собиралась покинуть лазарет. — Меня даже полевой сестрой брать не хотели, а теперь…  
— Вы человечны больше прочих. Этого достаточно.  
***  
Стив спускалась по лестнице тайной лаборатории, думая о том, как все эти люди замерли, уставившись на нее, словно на небывалое чудо. Сюда ее привезла Пегги, сама Роджерс никогда бы не нашла это место — антикварная лавка Бруклина, одна из многих, ответ-шифр, дающий право войти, все как в шпионских романах, которые иногда читала ее мать. Стив волновалась и немного боялась, нет, не умереть в ходе эксперимента, скорее в очередной раз не оправдать возложенных на нее ожиданий.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал ее доктор Эрскин и обратился к Пегги. — Не будет ли Вам удобнее наблюдать сверху?  
— Да, конечно, — поспешно ответила Картер и, улыбнувшись Стив, направилась обратно к лестнице. Роджерс внимательно, с любопытством разглядывала капсулу, в которую должна была залезть.  
— Снимите туфли, — сказал Эрскин и повернулся к Говарду Старку, появившемуся словно из ниоткуда. — У нас все готово, мистер Старк?  
— Мы готовы как никогда прежде, — отсалютовал Говард. — Возможно, оставим без света половину Бруклина.  
Стив легла на кушетку в капсуле и вытянула руки по швам. Было зябко, по всему телу побежали мурашки.  
— Думай о чем-нибудь приятном, — доктор закрепил удерживающий ремень на ее животе, — сейчас мы начнем вводить сыворотку.  
Стив закрыла глаза и вспомнила, как Баки учил ее танцевать. Тогда она оттоптала ему все ноги, спотыкаясь на каждом движении, но он не сдавался, пока у Стив не стало получаться более-менее сносно.  
Эрскин начал обратный отсчет, и когда десятки игл прошили тело Роджерс, она подумала, что не так уж это и больно. На облучении мысли начали рассыпаться на составляющие, ловко уворачиваясь от пытающейся их упорядочить Стив.  
— Шестьдесят процентов, — отсчитывал Старк, — семьдесят…  
Роджерс, не в силах больше молча кусать губы, закричала. Капли пота стекали по вискам ниже, заползая за воротник.  
— Остановите! — Пегги вскочила с места с готовностью сейчас же спуститься вниз.  
— Выключайте! — отдал приказ Эрскин.  
— Нет! — Стив попыталась отдышаться. — Не надо! Я выдержу!  
В голове, казалось, били колокола, сердце колотилось в груди неистовым молотом, а Роджерс сжимала кулаки, впиваясь коротко обрезанными ногтями в мягкую кожу ладоней.  
Когда капсула раскрылась, доктор Эрскин и Старк помогли ей выбраться наружу, придерживая под руки. Стив вело.  
— Получилось? — спросила она, шумно выдыхая.  
— Да, думаю, получилось, — ответил доктор.  
— Определенно получилось, — Говард был поражен и горд проделанной работой.  
Ощущения были непривычными, совершенно чужими; юбка, раньше болтавшаяся на ней, закрывая острые коленки, теперь плотно обтягивала бедра и ягодицы, а блузка стала очень тесной в плечах и груди. И, кажется, Стив стала выше. Сыворотка подействовала, изменив ее внешние данные, оставалось проверить, произошло ли то же самое с ее силой и способностями.  
***  
Эрскин был мертв, а вместе с ним и его работа. Тайна формулы доктора теперь текла по венам Стив, делая ее невозможной, на анализы и расшифровку данных потребовались бы годы. Роджерс думала, что ее жизнь круто изменится после эксперимента, но полковник Филлипс не посчитал нужным выпустить ее на поле боя, предпочитая отправить в лабораторию. «Я хотел получить армию, — выплюнул он зло, как будто Стив была виновна в убийстве Эрскина, хотя, в общем-то, именно таковой она себя и чувствовала, — а получил только тебя. Ты не армия».  
Ее нарядили в костюм цветов государственного флага и вытолкнули на сцену в компании девиц в легкомысленных платьях. Символ страны, надежда нации — Стивен уже тошнило от этого, а еще от глупого прозвища — Капитан Америка — и от продажи облигаций, она то планировала мир спасать, а приходилось улыбаться в камеру, фотографируясь с детишками и раздавая автографы.  
Впереди был тур по линии фронта, где солдаты ничего не хотели слышать о войне, предлагая Стив переодеться во что-нибудь более откровенное, а то и раздеться вовсе. Шутки про ночь с Капитаном так часто повторялись, что почти перестали ее задевать, Роджерс просто молча уходила, уступая место длинноногим сладкоголосым девицам в мини. В лазарете ей всегда радовались, раненых было слишком много, рук не хватало, и Стив делала то, ради чего когда-то так стремилась на войну — спасала жизни. Это остужало голову и отвлекало от раздумий, заставляя сконцентрироваться только на рваных ранах, кровоточащих под пальцами.  
Пегги застала ее с блокнотом напротив лазарета. Стив сидела в одиночестве, спрятавшись от дождя, и рисовала цирковую обезьянку.  
— Здравствуй, Стивен.  
— Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивилась Роджерс.  
— Официально меня здесь нет, — Пегги выглядела собранной и спокойной, как и всегда. — Ты создана для большего, чем… — Картер замолчала, подбирая слово, и красноречиво уставилась на рисунок, — …это.  
— Я так хотела попасть на передовую, — Стив посмотрела на нее, поднимая и захлопывая блокнот, — сделать что-то для своей страны, а теперь…  
Громко сигналя, к лазарету подъехала машина с тяжело ранеными. Девушки почти одновременно повернули головы на звук.  
— Они, похоже, в аду побывали, — сказала Стив, поднимаясь. — Извини, мне нужно идти.  
— Так и есть, — ответила Пегги, — из двухсот вернулось меньше пятидесяти. Это все, что осталось от сто седьмого пехотного…  
— От сто седьмого?! — Стив сорвалась с места, подгоняя Картер. — Идем.  
К полковнику Филлипсу они добежали вместе.  
— Мне нужен список погибших из сто седьмого! — выпалила Стив, на ходу.  
— Не так быстро, — осадил ее полковник.  
— Меня интересует только одно имя. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
Филлипс сверлил взглядом Пегги.  
— Агент Картер, у нас будет очень неприятный разговор.  
— Пожалуйста, проверьте, жив ли Бар…  
— Я слышал! Я подписал столько писем с соболезнованиями, — Филлипс поднялся из-за стола, перебирая бумаги. — Кажется, названное тобой имя упоминалось.  
— А пленные? Вы же знаете, где они.  
— Потеряем больше людей и ресурсов, чем вытащим. Нам нужна победа в войне.  
Филлипсу не было дела до пленных, он смотрел на Стивен уничижающим взглядом, будто она ничего не стоила, глупая девчонка, которая мешалась под ногами и не давала заняться делом.  
— У меня выступление через полчаса, — сообщила Роджерс, внимательно разглядывая карту за спиной полковника. — Я пойду, сэр.  
— Иди.  
***  
Пробраться на базу Гидры было совсем несложно, другое дело, что Стив ни за что не добралась бы сюда так быстро без помощи Картер и Старка — все-таки большую часть пути она преодолела на самолете, выпрыгнув, когда его начали обстреливать. Новые способности оказались удивительными, Роджерс наслаждалась быстротой своей реакции, скоростью обработки информации и силой ударов, раньше ей не хватало сил открутить крышку с закрытой на совесть банки. Не сказать, чтобы ей понравилось избивать людей и сворачивать им шеи, просто это было необходимым злом, высокой ценой за спасение своих, которую Стив готова была заплатить.  
Пленных держали в зарешеченных цилиндрах-камерах, соседствующих друг с другом, и Роджерс, подобрав ключи, начала отпирать их одну за другой.  
— Ты кто будешь, девочка? — пренебрежительно спросил кто-то из первой.  
— Капитан Америка.  
— Кто, прости?  
Ей самой захотелось рассмеяться, прозвище по-прежнему казалось чем-то невозможно глупым, но сейчас было не до того.  
— Еще камеры есть? — спросила Стив, открыв последнюю, Баки среди пленных не было, а верить в его смерть не хотелось. — Я ищу сержанта Джеймса Барнса.  
— Может, он в изоляторе, но оттуда не возвращаются.  
— Ясно, — Роджерс упрямо тряхнула головой, что-то просчитывая. — Уходите на запад от ворот и задайте им жару. Я догоню.  
— Погоди, одна не справишься, — сказал кто-то.  
— Идите, со мной все будет в порядке, — отсалютовала Стив и скрылась за дверью.  
Она обошла целое крыло здания, уложив несколько десятков противников, прежде чем нашла нужные полуподвальные помещения. В изоляторе не было никого из Гидры, только Баки лежал на лабораторном столе, закрепленный ремнями и бредил с открытыми глазами, повторяя раз за разом свои имя и звание.  
— Баки! — Стив разрывала ремни с небывалой злостью. — Боже, Баки! — она потянула его за руку, поднимая. — Это я, Стив. Все хорошо, вставай.  
— Стииив, — протянул Баки, слезая со стола, цепляясь за Роджерс, почти повиснув на ней.  
— Я была уверена, что ты жив.  
— Что с тобой произошло? Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
— Потом, Бак, все потом. Нам нужно уходить.  
На лице Филлипса впервые появилось некое подобие улыбки, когда она, бесполезная девчонка, Капитан Америка привела обратно их всех, больше сотни человек.  
***  
Баки зашипел, когда Стив приложила влажный ватный тампон к глубокой царапине на его скуле.  
— Совсем как раньше, — заявил он, прикрывая глаза. — Только не ругаешь и не отчитываешь. И я помню, ты была намного меньше.  
— Рану надо обработать, — парировала Роджерс, — а отчитывать тебя не за что, ты выполнял свой долг. Что они делали с тобой в изоляторе, Бак?  
— Я не помню, — соврал Барнс, перехватывая запястье Стивен. — Ты обещала рассказать мне, что произошло с тобой. Как ты стала Капитаном Америкой?  
Стив вздохнула и, легко высвободив руку, присела рядом с Джеймсом.  
— Это длинная история, — сказала она после долгого молчания, — и не самая приятная. Просто так вышло.  
— «Просто так вышло», — передразнил ее Баки, скорчив отвратительную рожу. — Ты почти сравнялась со мной в росте, а раньше в пупок дышала, в одиночку пробралась на базу Гидры и камня на камне не оставила, а еще можешь жонглировать мотоциклами, — он смешно подвигал бровями, — и все, что ты можешь сказать — просто так вышло?  
— Именно это я и сказала, — Стив улыбнулась и одарила Баки тычком под ребра, весьма ощутимым, Барнс даже невольно охнул. — Прости, никак не привыкну.  
— Я тоже, — тихо ответил он, разглядывая Роджерс слишком внимательно, придирчиво, Стив уже видела такие его взгляды, Баки бросал их на всех встречных девушек, но на нее так не смотрел никогда. Кровь прилила к лицу, и она поспешно перевела тему разговора.  
— Я собираю отряд, — сказала Стив, поднимаясь с кушетки, сидеть рядом не было сил. — Ты пойдешь за Капитаном Америкой в самое пекло?  
— Ни за что, — уверенно заявил Барнс. — Я пойду в самое пекло за Стивен Роджерс.  
***  
У нее был ускоренный в четыре раза метаболизм, такой, мать его, побочный эффект сыворотки. Она крутила в пальцах полупустой стакан с какой-то дрянью, зная, что все бесполезно — забыться бы не вышло, не теперь. Впервые Стив хотелось напиться до бессознательного омерзительного состояния, но у нее отобрали и это.  
— Ты не виновата, — сказала Пегги, усаживаясь в пыльном пустом баре напротив Роджерс. — Ты сделала, что могла.  
Слова вплавлялись в сознание, медленно, жестоко, Стив казалось, что все это страшный сон, что Баки вот-вот зайдет в бар и спросит, где она пропадает. А слова Картер лишали ее надежды, подтверждая — ты не спишь, девочка, это действительно произошло. Больше всего хотелось содрать набившее оскомину прозвище вместе с кожей, отмотать время назад, не соглашаться на эксперимент, не покидать Бруклина, никогда не взрослеть, навсегда оставаясь тонкой девочкой со смешными косичками на полу, среди подушек, слушая смех Баки.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — ответила Роджерс глухо, дыша через раз, — Он был всем, что у меня оставалось.  
Под веками отпечаталась злая картинка, крутилась на повторе, как будто одного осознания было слишком мало, как будто Стив должна была раз за разом переживать это по кругу, снова и снова. Не было необходимости закрывать глаза, чтобы запустить маленькое личное проклятие, выжигающее душу — Стив смотрела на Пегги, а видела бездну и падающего в нее Баки, и свою руку в красной перчатке, хватающую пустоту.  
— Ты должна уважать его выбор, — Картер посмотрела куда-то поверх ее плеча. — Он верил в тебя.  
Роджерс хотелось завыть от отчаяния, слова Пегги, нацеленные на утешение, делали только хуже, будто кто-то ножом ковырялся в свежей кровоточащей ране. Иногда слова — живая вода, но когда весь твой мир рассыпался в мелкое крошево прямо под пальцами, не помогает.  
— Шмидт мне заплатит. Я буду сражаться, пока вся Гидра не станет пеплом.  
***  
Стив смотрела, как тессаракт разъедал перекрытия и корпус, падая куда-то в океан. Зрелище завораживало, но у нее оставалось еще много работы, не было времени, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Шмидт мертв, — отрапортовала она, подхватывая управление.  
— Что с самолетом? — спросила Пегги, голос ее подрагивал от волнения.  
— Его нельзя безопасно посадить, — спокойно ответила Роджерс, разглядывая схемы. Этот самолет нес смерть десяткам, сотням тысяч людей.  
— Подожди, сейчас я позову Старка, и мы…  
— Нет времени, — она взвалила на себя груз ответственности, обещала защиту и просто не могла подвести, раньше Стив всегда сдерживала обещания. — Я собираюсь утопить этот самолет.  
— Стив! — охнула Картер.  
— Иначе я не смогу спокойно спать, Пегги, — тихо продолжала Роджерс, снижая высоту. «Зная, где он и не в силах что-то исправить», — она достала из кармана компас, прижала на мгновение к губам и поставила перед собой раскрытым.  
— Эй, Капитан, — влез в разговор вездесущий Говард. — Когда мы в прошлый раз летали, ты обещала потанцевать со мной по окончании войны.  
— Я помню, Старк.  
— В субботу, в клубе «Аист». Ровно в восемь, — Стив почти физически чувствовала горькую улыбку Говарда. — И только попробуй не надеть милое облегающее платье.  
— Хорошо.  
Связь оборвалась. Самолет Гидры плавно, как при замедленной съемке, входил в воду, погребая навеки в океане оружие массового уничтожения и Капитана Америку. Стив, прикусив до крови нижнюю губу, сдерживала слезы. С фотографии в компасе ей улыбался Баки.  
***  
На короткое, но весьма желанное мгновение Стивен показалось, что она дома. Не было никакого самолета и поезда, и эксперимента, и тренировочного лагеря — ей все просто приснилось, такой вот злой сон, о котором обязательно надо будет рассказать Баки. Потом она прислушалась — эта игра, Стив, ты же была на ней — и открыла глаза.  
***  
Мир снова пошел трещинами, изменился до неузнаваемости за — неужели она правда так долго пролежала в коме? — семьдесят лет. В голове не укладывалось. Вчера Стив, умирая, согласилась потанцевать с Говардом, а сегодня Тони, его сын, предлагал ей поразвлечься, и выражение его лица крайне живописно поясняло, что именно он подразумевал.  
Сначала на нее свалилось слишком много информации: новые герои, угроза инопланетного вторжения, Щ.И.Т., невозможный футуристический город и люди. Слишком много людей, разных, спешащих, пестрых, шумных. И Стив на самом деле была благодарна читаури, ей пришлось действовать, заниматься единственно-возможным и привычным делом, никаких мыслей и чувств. Теперь же этот мир требовал от нее слишком многого, нужно было как-то привыкать и обживаться. Смириться с, в общем-то, неизбежным. Отбросить старое, не бередить раны, отпустить своих призраков. Стив не могла.  
***  
Стоило только задремать, приходили кошмары — влажные и липкие, ледяные, как воды океана. Стивен просыпалась на рассвете, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, нервно хватая ртом воздух; сны были слишком правдоподобными, осязаемыми, полными запахов, которые преследовали девушку в течение всего дня. Она тяжело поднималась с кровати, раздергивала шторы и долго смотрела в окно, будто пыталась отыскать там ответы на миллионы своих невысказанных вопросов.  
Стив нравились пробежки по утрам, они отлично прочищали мозги, помогали сконцентрироваться на том, что было действительно важно в данный момент. И людей в такую рань на улицах оказывалось не так уж и много; когда они, сонные, выползали из своих домой, Стив уже возвращалась.  
— Слева, — бросила она, обгоняя бегущего впереди парня, такую же раннюю пташку.  
— Я слева, — предупредила она, снова пробегая мимо. Это можно было бы назвать флиртом, если бы на ее месте оказалась другая девушка. Но не Стив, она в подобном, кажется, вовсе не была заинтересована.  
— Ага. Ты слева. Ясно.  
Солнце медленно поднималось, золотило поверхность воды и пускало своих маленьких шпионов — зайчиков — город теперь был полон отражающих поверхностей.  
— Не смей. Не вздумай! — выкрикнул парень, когда Стив заходила уже на третий круг. Обогнать, да что уж, даже догнать ее так и не вышло.  
— Врач нужен? — спросила она через некоторое время, подбегая к дереву, под которым он устроился, чтобы передохнуть.  
— Мне сейчас нужны новые легкие, — пошутил парень, смеясь. — Ты сейчас пробежала двадцать километров за тридцать минут…  
— Неважно стартовала, — Стив улыбалась, ответная шутка не была неловкой или мучительно выжатой, как частенько у нее бывало, выскользнула сама собой.  
— Серьезно? Как можно так халтурить, давай на штрафной круг. Что уже вернулась? Неплохая скорость, — кажется, его начинало заносить.  
— Какая у тебя часть? — спросила Стив, меняя тему разговора.  
— Пятьдесят восьмая, воздушно-спасательная, но сейчас я работаю с ветеранами. Сэм Уилсон.  
— Стив Роджерс.  
— Да, тебя сложно с кем-то перепутать, — улыбнулся Сэм, поднимаясь. — Жутковато вернуться после стольких лет заморозки?  
— Привыкну со временем, — вздохнула Стив. Этот вопрос уже набил оскомину, но она понимала, что больше едва знакомым людям и нечего у нее спрашивать: война, заморозка, читаури, — они видят перед собой Капитана Америку, им, по большей части, плевать, кто такая Стивен Роджерс и чем она живет. — Рада знакомству, Сэм, — Стив обронила вежливое дежурное прощание, собираясь уйти.  
— Напрягает койка? — спросил Сэм.  
— Прости? — Стив повернулась и подошла ближе к Уилсону.  
— Постель слишком мягкая. Когда я был там, спал на земле. Подкладывал камни под голову, как пещерный человек. Теперь я дома. Лежу в постели, и это как…  
— …лежать на вате, — продолжила Стив его мысль, — боишься, что провалишься на пол. — Ей это было хорошо знакомо. — Как долго?  
— Две командировки. Скучаешь по тому времени?  
«С ума схожу», — подумала Стив.  
— Все не так плохо, — сказала она вслух. — Еда намного лучше, нет полиомиелита, — задумалась ненадолго, — интернет. Отличная штука, помогает наверстать упущенное.  
Сэм усмехнулся и облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Марвин Гэй. Семьдесят второй год, саундтрек к фильму «Trouble Man». Все, что ты пропустила, есть в этом альбоме.  
— Добавлю в список, — выдала фирменную улыбку Капитана Америки Стив, доставая из кармана крошечный блокнот и ручку. Теперь она записывала сюда все те вещи, о которых нужно было узнать подробнее. Телефон громко запищал, у нее появилось новое задание. — Ладно, Сэм, долг зовет, — сказала она, помахивая пальцами в прощальном жесте. — Спасибо за пробежку. Если ты это называешь бегом.  
— Вот, значит, как?  
— Да, именно.  
— Захочешь заскочить к нам в часть, дай знать.  
— Как-нибудь обязательно.  
Они оба улыбались, зная, что, скорее всего, никуда она не зайдет. Стив всегда куда-то приглашали, ее хотели видеть везде, она всем срочно была нужна.  
— Эй, вы тут ископаемое не видели? — из подъехавшей машины высунулся Бартон. Очень вовремя.  
— Как смешно, — недовольно пробормотала Стив, усаживаясь рядом. Клинт вовсе не раздражал ее, просто его шуточки напоминали о Баки, и во рту становилось горько, будто Стив раскусила перчинку.  
***  
День не задался с самого начала, был больше похож на вереницу киношных кадров: слишком много информации, слишком мало понимания. Стивен в последнее время часто казалось, что ее жизнь — глупый супергеройский сериал, и вот-вот у главной героини наступит кризис, когда не знаешь, что делать и как, а она просто наблюдает за этим со стороны. Кажется, началось. Разделение информации, чтобы никто не знал всего и не мог выдать тайн, проект «Озарение» — три хеликеррьера, тотальный контроль и никакой свободы... Только начало списка. Разговор с Пегги не помог, обычно Стив навещала ее, чтобы найти успокоение, остыть, подержать в руках узловатые старческие пальцы подруги и понять, что умерла и воскресла не зря.  
Больше это не действовало, не получалось поверить в собственные слова. Стив неожиданно поняла, почему людям интересна только ее геройская сторона и никого не волнует, что творится в ее душе. Ответ всегда был очевиден, просто она никак не могла проморгаться и разглядеть его. Изо льдов Говард Старк вытащил Капитана — защиту и опору Америки, а Стивен Роджерс, простую девчонку из Бруклина достать не успели, она растворилась, смешалась с холодными водами.  
Захотелось все бросить, заняться чем-нибудь обыденным и совершенно скучным. Возникли бы сложности, кто бы захотел отпускать спасителя мира, скажем, выращивать розы в уютном садике где-нибудь в глуши? Да и не знала Стив, что хотела бы делать, она уже не помнила, как это — не быть Капитаном Америкой. Сэм не прояснил ситуацию, она по-прежнему не знала, куда себя деть, но, по крайней мере, твердо решила — пришло время принять взвешенное и обдуманное решение.  
На лестничной клетке Стив столкнулась с соседкой, они перекинулись парой фраз из соображений вежливости.  
— И, кажется, ты забыла выключить музыку.  
Только сейчас Роджерс обратила внимание на довольно громкую мелодию, доносящуюся из-за закрытой двери ее квартиры, что-то милое и родное сердцу.  
— О, точно. Спасибо.  
— Пока, — соседка улыбнулась и скрылась за поворотом, направляясь к лестнице.  
Стив еще немного постояла в коридоре, вслушиваясь, а потом решила войти домой через окно, надеясь застать гостей врасплох.  
В низком кресле у торшера сидел Фьюри, неловко уложив голову на подлокотник.  
— Не помню, чтобы давала Вам ключ, — Стив расслабилась, выдыхая.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что мне нужен ключ? — Фьюри поднял голову, сел ровнее. — Моя жена выгнала меня.  
— Не думала, что Вы женаты.  
— Ты еще многого не знаешь.  
— В этом и проблема, — Стив щелкнула выключателем и удивленно уставилась на Фьюри, не успев проронить ни слова — он остановил ее призывающим к молчанию жестом и выключил свет. Выглядел начальник не лучшим образом: весь в царапинах и кровоподтеках, не так бросается в глаза на темной коже, но Роджерс успела разглядеть.  
«Нас прослушивают», — набрал Фьюри на телефоне и повернул экраном к Стив.  
— Прости, что я без приглашения, но мне больше некуда пойти.  
«Щ.И.Т. скомпрометирован».  
— Кто еще знает о Вашей жене?  
— Только мои друзья, — Ник тяжело поднялся из кресла, подходя ближе.  
«Ты и я».  
— Так мы теперь друзья? — спросила Стив, изображая удивление в голосе, лицо ее оставалось спокойным.  
— Зависит от тебя, — ответил Фьюри прежде, чем в его тело вошла пуля. За первым выстрелом последовали еще несколько. Роджерс подхватила свой щит и оттащила Ника, прикрывая, а тот надсадно кашляя, протянул ей флешку.  
— Запомни. Никому, — его скрутил приступ кашля, — не доверяй.  
В квартиру на звуки выстрелов прибежала соседка, уже без бельевой корзины, зато с пистолетом наготове.  
— Капитан, я агент тринадцать, особый отдел службы Щ.И.Т., — она прошла в комнату, — у меня приказ оберегать Вас.  
— Чей? — удивилась Стив.  
— Его, — ответила девушка, бросая пистолет и опускаясь перед Фьюри, нащупывая артерию на шее, чтобы проверить пульс. Обреченно вздохнула и вытащила откуда-то рацию. — Фокстрот подбит, он не отвечает, нужны медики.  
— Вы обнаружили стрелка?  
— Я догоню его, — бросила Роджерс, на бегу подхватывая щит. Выход в отставку откладывался на неопределенный период времени, да и вряд ли Фьюри сейчас подписал бы ее заявление об увольнении.  
***  
Стив торчала за стеклом операционной, рассеянно наблюдая за врачами, и прокручивала в голове раз за разом сцену погони. Стрелку удалось уйти, он сделал это легко и изящно, просто растворившись в ночи, перехватив щит Капитана Америки в полете, словно тот весил не больше перышка и отправив его обратно. Роджерс чувствовала себя абсолютно беспомощной и тогда, и сейчас; раны Фьюри были слишком серьезными, и Стив уповала только на современную медицину, которая была способна на невозможные вещи, не то, что семьдесят лет назад.  
Бартон влетел в помещение, едва не снеся охрану Щ.И.Т.а у входа и саму дверь.  
— Он выживет? — замер рядом со Стив, скованный и напряженный.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Расскажи о стрелке.  
— Быстрый. Сильный. С металлической рукой, — лица она не видела, только глаз маска не закрывала, взгляд у стрелка был цепкий, холодный и абсолютно безразличный.  
К ним присоединилась Мария, подошла тихо, практически бесшумно.  
— Баллистика, — отчеканил Бартон, не спрашивая, утверждая.  
— Три пули, без нарезок, — Хилл отрицательно покачала головой, — оружие не отследить.  
— Советский ствол? — спросил Клинт, общение с Наташей кое в чем оказалось полезным.  
— Да, — ответила Мария, поворачиваясь, бросая короткий взгляд на Стив.  
Запищали приборы, врачи в операционной засуетились: давление и пульс пациента падали. Мария часто моргала и нервно кусала нижнюю губу, Бартон что-то тихо шептал себе под нос, а Стив сжала зубы, крепко, до скрежета. Фьюри не мог так просто и глупо умереть, только не сейчас. Медики констатировали смерть в час тридцать ночи.  
Хилл должна была забрать тело. Клинт положил пальцы на руку начальника, слабо сжимая.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе, лживый ублюдок.  
— Идем, — Стив почувствовала себя немного неловко, она не знала, что связывало Бартона и Фьюри помимо работы. Клинт коротко кивнул, первым выходя в коридор.  
— По крайней мере, в этот раз я хотя бы смог попрощаться, — пробормотал он тихо — смерть Коулсона все еще казалась ему невосполнимой утратой, а потом повернулся к Роджерс, останавливаясь, и серьезно спросил. — Что Фьюри делал у тебя дома?  
— Не знаю, — Стив пожала плечами, пытаясь казаться максимально искренней, помня последнее наставление Ника.  
— Кэп, — еще никогда она так не радовалась Рамлоу, — тебя вызывают в Щ.И.Т.  
— Дай мне секунду, — кивнула Роджерс.  
— Это срочно.  
— Сейчас подойду, — зло бросила Стив.  
— Хреновая из тебя лгунья, — выплюнул Бартон, прищурившись. Разговор был исчерпан.  
***  
В Щ.И.Т.е на Стивен напал ее же отряд, вот уж сюрприз. Она не разобралась пока, что за чертовщина происходит, но очень хотела поскорее узнать об этом как можно больше и даже понимала, с чего стоит начать. Флешки не оказалось там, где Роджерс ее оставила, зато там обнаружился нагло ухмыляющийся Бартон. «Если и Клинт собирается меня убить, мир определенно в очередной раз сошел с ума», — подумала она, хватая Бартона под локоть, заталкивая в ближайший, оказавшийся, к счастью, пустым, кабинет.  
— Где она? — Стив впечатала Клинта в стену, крепко сжимая его предплечья.  
— В безопасности.  
— Подробности.  
— Откуда она у тебя? — хороший вопрос, после задания Бартон отдал эту флешку лично Фьюри, без посредничества младших агентов.  
— С чего бы мне перед тобой отчитываться? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Стив, злость накатывала волнами.  
— Почему Фьюри отдал ее тебе? — Клинт особенно выделил последнее слово.  
— Что на ней?  
— Я не знаю.  
— Скажи правду! — Роджерс встряхнула Бартона за плечи.  
— Я! Не! Знаю! — Клинт осторожно высвободился из захвата Стив, хотя, скорее это она его отпустила. Вряд ли ему бы удалось так просто отделаться от суперсолдата. — Зато мне известно, кто убил Фьюри. Это можно назвать полным бредом, мало кто верит в его существование, но больше двух дюжин убийств за последние пятьдесят лет его рук дело. Его называют Зимний солдат.  
— Сказки, — фыркнула Стив.  
— Пять лет назад Наташа прикрывала одного инженера… В общем, подробности не имеют значения, пулевые ранения делают сказки реальностью. Советская пуля, все точно как сейчас. Его бесполезно искать, мы пытались, — Бартон вытащил из кармана флешку, протягивая ее Роджерс.  
— Тогда выясним, какого черта ему нужно, — ответила она, внимательно глядя на Клинта. — Помнишь, Бартон, ты посоветовал мне позвать на ужин Рамлоу?  
— О, ты все же решилась? — Клинт улыбнулся, смешно вскидывая бровь.  
— Он пытался убить меня сегодня.  
— Неудачное первое свидание, может, попробуешь еще раз?  
— Бартон!  
***  
Они шли по торговому комплексу прогулочным шагом, в ногу. На Стив были модные кроссовки с яркими шнурками, узкие джинсы, кофта с капюшоном — первым делом Бартон предложил сменить гардероб, так проще смешаться с толпой и выглядеть обыденно. Сам Клинт казался очень смешным в бейсболке и дурацких хипстерских очках, но идея хорошая, на них никто не обратил внимания.  
— На флешке программа обнаружения десятого уровня, — сказал Бартон, как только они добрались до компьютера. — Щ.И.Т. сразу узнает, где мы.  
— Сколько у нас времени? — Стив настороженно, внимательно обвела взглядом помещение.  
— Минут девять, не больше. Время пошло, — Бартон нахмурился. — Она защищена каким-то искусственным интеллектом.  
— Сможешь обойти его?  
— Я, конечно, не Тони, но кое-что тоже умею, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, не отрываясь от клавиатуры. — Запущу вирус, созданный Щ.И.Т.ом, если мы не сможем открыть файл, то хотя бы узнаем, откуда он.  
— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — перед ними появился длинноволосый бородатый консультант.  
— О, нет, — Бартон приобнял Стив за талию, широко улыбаясь, — мы с невестой просто выбираем место для медового месяца.  
— Точно, — выдавила Стив сквозь зубы, наступая Клинту на ногу, — мы жееенимся.  
— Поздравляю. И куда отправляетесь? — парень оказался очень навязчивым, собственно, как и все консультанты, в этом заключался смысл их работы.  
— Нью-Джерси.  
— Оу! Если что-то понадобится, с вами был Аарон, — пропел он, удаляясь.  
— Девять минут истекают, быстрее, — Стив нервно постучала пальцем по циферблату наручных часов.  
— Сейчас, — протянул Бартон. — Вот, готово. Знаешь, где это?  
Роджерс рассматривала карту на экране, как очередное чудо света.  
— Когда-то знала. Нам пора.  
Как только Стив начала раздавать указания по поводу плана действий, Клинт приобнял ее, немного разворачивая к себе и, ускорив шаг, рассмеялся.  
— Что ты делаешь? — зашипела Роджерс.  
— Отвожу глаза, — беззаботно ответил Бартон, убирая руку с ее плеча, — зато нам удалось пройти мимо незамеченными.  
Стив промолчала, он был прав, не обязательно было ввязываться в драку, чтобы убраться отсюда подальше. На эскалаторе Клинт резко дернул ее за рукав.  
— Что еще? — Стив повернулась к нему, очень непривычно было смотреть на Бартона снизу вверх.  
— Я сейчас тебя поцелую.  
— Что?!  
— Тише ты. Люди чувствуют дискомфорт от публичных выражений любви.  
— Еще бы.  
Клинт закатил глаза и, наклонившись, прижался губами к губам Стив, придерживая ее ладонью за затылок. Когда он отстранился, Роджерс поморщилась.  
— И зачем?  
— Рамлоу только что состроил такую же гримасу, полную отвращения и отвернулся, — Бартон еще и издевался, практически ржал в голос. — Все было так плохо?  
— Тут подошло бы другое слово.  
***  
Смотреть на старый тренировочный лагерь, вернее на то, что от него осталось, было больно. Пыльные прогнившие полки, старые фотографии — коробочка памяти, так не вовремя выпавшая из кармана, чертенок, неожиданно выпрыгнувший из табакерки. Страшнее только новое знание о том, что умирала зря, не утащила Гидру за собой под воду, сорвав лишь видимый на поверхности сорняк, не выдрав корень.  
Сэм впустил их без лишних вопросов, предоставив ванную в полное распоряжение, пока сам возился на кухне с завтраком. Услышав краткий пересказ событий, бросил перед Стив папку, сказав, что не отпустит их только вдвоем, без помощи. Бартон присвистнул и заржал: в полку птичек прибыло. Роджерс не нашла в себе сил на споры, понимая, что это бессмысленно. Нужно было действовать.  
Ситвелл раскололся практически сразу, на расспросы не ушло даже десяти минут, очень трясся за свою трусливую задницу в отглаженном костюмчике. Выложил все, что знал о проекте «Озарение», и правда совсем не понравилась Стив. Вряд ли она понравилась бы хоть какому-то здравомыслящему человеку. План был прост — пробраться на хеликеррьеры, обойдя днк-сканеры с помощью Ситвелла. И как только Роджерс произнесла это вслух, на них напали, металлическая рука вытащила агента-предателя из машины, как котенка.  
Зимний солдат пробил лобовое стекло и выдернул руль прямо из рук Сэма. Пришлось прыгать, управлять раскуроченным автомобилем не представлялось возможным, да и как далеко они ушли бы на простой машине, если даже Фьюри на своей не смог. Бартон иногда шутил, что Ник отдал Старку обе почки и сердце в придачу за технологию.  
Стив не сильно помог даже щит, выстрелом ее отбросило с моста в перевернувшийся автобус. Хорошо, что она успела хотя бы Клинта в сторону отпихнуть. Сэм ловко лавировал между машинами, уходя от пуль. Бартон выпустил несколько стрел прежде, чем взрывной волной его смело прочь, к столкнувшимся внизу машинам. Спрятавшись за одной из них, он продолжил атаковать, Стив и Сэма нигде не было видно. Одна из стрел задела Зимнего солдата, разбив его очки, и Клинт понял, что очень сильно кого-то разозлил. Пора было сменить локацию и, желательно, успеть убежать как можно дальше. И выше.  
Стив не могла уйти с линии огня, люди Гидры славно подготовились к нападению, кулаки Капитана Америки не спасали от огнестрельного оружия. Щит с этим справлялся куда лучше, но не могла же она вечно прятаться. На помощь пришел Сэм.  
— Я прикрою, давай за ним.  
Зимний солдат следовал за Бартоном, не бежал, шел не торопясь. Уловка с телефоном, воспроизводящим запись с голосом Клинта, отвлекла его ненадолго, но этого хватило, чтобы отправить в солдата еще одну стрелу — Старк пафосно называл их импульсными — и снова скрыться за машинами. Металлическую руку закоротило, но это вывело солдата из строя на десяток-другой секунд, не более. Он успел подстрелить Клинта в плечо и прицелиться в голову, когда Стив набросилась на него, замахнувшись щитом.  
Солдат легко остановил щит металлической конечностью, отталкивая Роджерс. Они обменивались ударами примерно равными по силе, бесполезными, не наносившими противнику серьезного урона. Щит Стив вышел из игры в первую же минуту, тогда же Зимний солдат достал нож, как будто захвата металлических пальцев было недостаточно. Роджерс ловко уходила в сторону, оборонялась, пока не выпал шанс выбить из рук оружие. Проще не стало, пальцы солдата сомкнулись на шее, а потом ее отбросило в сторону, приложив спиной о капот. Когда ей удалось добраться до щита, она ударила им по металлической руке, между плотно прилегающих друг к другу пластин, по лицу и опрокинула Зимнего солдата на асфальт. Маска, скрывающая его лицо упала рядом. Он тяжело поднялся и повернулся к Стив. Девушка застыла, выронив щит из рук, не веря своим глазам.  
— Баки?  
— Какой еще Баки?  
Время замерло. Выстроенный по кусочкам новый мир разваливался, из праха поднимался старый. Баки она узнала бы где угодно и когда угодно.  
***  
Фьюри оказался живее всех живых, и Стив этому почти не удивилась, слишком много восставших мертвецов для одного дня. Все это перестало казаться сколько-нибудь забавным с того самого момента, как оказалось, что Гидра приложила руку ко всем происшествиям за последние семьдесят лет.  
— Может, Коулсон тоже всех одурачил, — неловко пошутил Клинт, поежившись, когда доктор начал осматривать его рану, — сидит где-нибудь на Таити, потягивает коктейли…  
Мария бросила на него подозрительный взгляд, но промолчала.  
— Этот человек отказался от Нобелевской премии мира, — Фьюри разглядывал одну из старых фотографий Пирса, — он тогда сказал: «Поддержание мира — это не заслуга, а моя прямая обязанность». Вот из-за такого у меня проблемы с доверием.  
— Нужно остановить запуск, — озвучил общую мысль Бартон.  
— Поскольку позвонить в совет не представляется возможным… — начал Ник, открывая кейс с тремя чипами.  
— Что это? — спросил Сэм.  
— Когда хеликеррьеры достигнут трех тысяч футов, они синхронизируются со спутниками и войдут в боевой режим, — Мария повернула ноутбук, чтобы всем было видно экран, и показала схему.  
— Нужно проникнуть туда и заменить их системы наведения на наши, — объяснил Фьюри.  
— На всех трех, потому что если хотя бы один из кораблей останется в строю, погибнет множество людей, — закончила фразу Хилл. Стив иногда казалось, что у начальника и его помощницы один мозг на двоих, но сейчас было не самое подходящее время, чтобы развить эту мысль или высказать ее вслух.  
— Придется считать, что все, кто на борту — последователи Гидры. Надо пройти мимо них, заменить системы на серверах и попытаться спасти то, что осталось.  
— Мы ничего не будем спасать, — подала голос Стив. — Мы уничтожим и хеликеррьеры, и Щ.И.Т.  
— Щ.И.Т. не имеет к этому отношения.  
— Щ.И.Т. скомпрометирован. Вы сами так сказали и дали мне это задание. Я его выполню. Гидра росла в самом сердце Щ.И.Т.а, и никто этого не заметил.  
— А почему мы, по-твоему, сидим в этой пещере? Я заметил.  
— И сколькие успели погибнуть? Или Вы не считали? — Роджерс смотрела с упреком, и Ник замолчал, отвернувшись.  
— Я не знал про Барнса.  
—Какая разница. Даже если бы знали, не сказали бы мне. — Стив сжала кулаки и выдохнула. — Щ.И.Т., Гидра… Всему конец.  
— Она права, — Мария подбадривающе кивнула Фьюри.  
— Мне не впервой оставаться без работы, — ухмыльнулся Бартон.  
— На меня даже не смотрите, я не работаю на Щ.И.Т., — покачал головой Сэм. — Куда скажет Стив, туда и пойду.  
— Что ж, — Ник хмыкнул и почти улыбнулся, — теперь ты у руля, Капитан.  
Она обещала оставить на месте Гидры пепелище десятки лет назад, самое время было сдержать обещание.  
***  
Все шло лучше, чем представлялось: она заменила чип на первом корабле, со вторым отлично справился Уилсон, агенты Щ.И.Т.а, не имеющие отношения к Гидре, перешли на их сторону. Недовольным оставался только Бартон, он не очень любил работать с объектами напрямую, предпочитая крыши и стрелы взглядам глаза в глаза и огнестрельному оружию, но с начальством, как правило, не спорят.  
Зимний солдат появился неожиданно, когда Сэм и Стив добрались до третьего хелликеррьера. Он вытолкнул Роджерс за борт и в два счета вывел Уилсона из игры, повредив одно из механических крыльев и отправив в полет с корабля.  
— Кэп, ты в порядке? — уточнил Сэм сразу, как приземлился, воспользовавшись парашютом.  
— Да, — лаконично ответила Стивен, подтягиваясь, чтобы вернуться на платформу. — Ты где?  
— Плохо дело, — ответил Уилсон, пытаясь высмотреть наверху фигуру Роджерс, — мой костюм накрылся. Извини, кэп.  
— Не волнуйся, я справлюсь сама.  
В конце концов, все это безумие, творящееся вокруг — личное. К нему привели ее ошибки и промахи, кому как не ей теперь разбираться.  
***  
Баки стоял напротив в десятке шагов от нее и смотрел невидящим чужим взглядом, от которого по спине Стив бежали мурашки.  
— Погибнут люди, Бак. Много людей, — Роджерс не хотела драться с ним, ни тогда, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо вообще. — Я не могу этого допустить. Прошу, не вынуждай меня.  
Зимний солдат даже не шелохнулся, замер на месте, словно не собирался ее трогать, если она не сделает шаг навстречу сама. Стив зажмурилась, распахнула глаза и бросила щит. Не было времени играть в гляделки, с чего-то нужно было начинать. Когда Баки отбил его металлической рукой и выстрелил, в голове Роджерс стало пусто и легко, ясно отпечаталась нужная картинка — чтобы вернуть Барнса, для начала, нужно выжить. Эта драка не была похожа на предыдущую: удары резче и злее, у каждого своя цель, и нельзя продолжать бесконечно, пока кто-то не выдохнется и сделает ошибку, слишком много человеческих жизней на кону.  
Как только Зимнего солдата удалось вывести из строя, Стив поспешила наверх, они свалились с мостика во время драки. Баки пришел в себя раньше, чем она надеялась, Роджерс была на полпути, а он подстрелил ее уже дважды, не слишком серьезно, но неприятно.  
— Тридцать секунд, кэп, — прозвучал в наушнике взволнованный голос Марии.  
— Успею.  
Стив вытащила из кармашка на форме чип и сползла на пол; третья пуля солдата нашла цель, на животе быстро расплывалось некрасивое кровавое пятно. Роджерс закусила губы, пытаясь подняться. Оставались считанные секунды.  
— Есть.  
— Кэп, уходите оттуда.  
— Стреляйте уже.  
— Но, Стив…  
— Стреляйте! — Роджерс обожгло осознанием — с ней такое уже было. Хотелось рассмеяться, на том конце не хватало только Старка, который скажет какую-нибудь восхитительную глупость.  
Хелликеррьеры начали уничтожать друг друга, огонь и взрывы — пепел Гидры, как она и обещала. Баки оказался придавлен одной из разваливающихся металлических конструкций, и Стив поспешила вниз, чтобы помочь ему, время спасения мира закончилось, пора было вытаскивать друга, ведь жизнь так любезно предоставила им второй шанс.  
Барнс выбрался и, шумно дыша, попытался подняться.  
— Ты меня знаешь, — сказала Стив, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Нет, не знаю! — ответил Зимний солдат, отталкивая Роджерс.  
— Баки, мы всю жизнь знакомы, — продолжала девушка, прикрываясь щитом. Выходило не очень.  
— Тебя зовут Джеймс, — Стив поднималась медленно, тяжело, — Бьюкенен Барнс.  
— Заткнись! — он снова ударил, спотыкаясь сам, едва удерживаясь на ногах.  
— Я не буду с тобой драться, — Роджерс отпустила щит, и он полетел вниз, в воду, как и обломки хеликеррьеров. — Ты мой друг.  
— Ты мое задание! — Баки колотил ее, а она даже не шелохнулась, просто смотрела на него, не отводя взгляда. — Ты! Мое! Задание!  
— Так выполни его, — прошептала Стив. — Ведь я с тобой до конца.  
Зимний солдат опустил занесенный для удара кулак, было в глазах Роджерс что-то такое… знакомое. Корабль рушился, небо заволокло черным густым дымом. Стив падала в бездну, думая о том, что теперь все правильно. Пришла ее очередь умирать, на этот раз наверняка. Последнее, что она видела — расплывающееся, тускнеющее лицо Баки.  
***  
Он вытащил Стив на берег, убрал с ее лица прилипшие влажные волосы, и, убедившись, что она дышит, ушел.  
***  
Третий месяц Стив колесила по всей Америке, подрываясь, стоило только наткнуться на малейшую, крошечную зацепку, но все впустую. Стараниями Шэрон ее квартира перестала походить на поле боя, оконное стекло заменили, стены перекрасили в приятные теплые цвета. «Позволь мне заняться этим, — сказала внучка Пегги, когда Роджерс отказалась от помощи, — раз уж не хочешь, чтобы я ездила с тобой». Вообще-то Стив ничего не имела против Шэрон, ей нравилась эта девушка, она была милой и приятной в общении, но сейчас все казались врагами, желающими найти с ее помощью Баки и запереть его подальше. Роджерс знала, что за ней следят, потому и не стала переезжать — какая разница, если достанут везде.  
Шэрон перехватила ее на лестнице, когда Стив возвращалась из очередного бесполезного путешествия.  
— Бартон у меня, — шепотом сказала она.  
— Как давно?  
— Минут двадцать. В твоей квартире прослушивающих устройств больше, чем шаров на рождественской ели.  
— А в твоей, значит, чисто? — прищурилась Роджерс. Они впервые заговорили на эту тему, после развала Щ.И.Т.а.  
— Правительству нет нужды следить за мной, я не представляю для них угрозы, — Шэрон развернулась на каблуках, поднимаясь по лестнице. Стив последовала за ней. У входной двери Картер обернулась. — Я твой друг, Стив. Меньше всего я хочу засадить Джеймса Барнса в лабораторию, я выросла на историях о вас двоих.  
Роджерс почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам, и кивнула, давая понять, что верит Шэрон и пора бы уже прекратить этот разговор и узнать, что раскопал Клинт.  
— Я достал личное дело Барнса.  
— Насколько все плохо? — Стив села напротив в мягкое кресло, раскрывая толстую, туго набитую папку. Шэрон скрылась на кухне, зашумела вода.  
— Они чистили ему память после каждой миссии и замораживали, — Бартон проглотил остатки пончика и облизал жирные пальцы. — Вот почему твой ледяной принц так хорошо сохранился для своих лет.  
— Клинт!  
— А как у тебя дела?  
— Ничего, — вздохнула Стив, разглядывая фотографии Баки в криокамере. Засвистел чайник, и Шэрон через минуту вернулась из кухни, ставя перед Стив пузатую цветастую кружку с горячим чаем. Бартон подхватил свою, обжигая пальцы.  
— Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста, — Картер села на диван рядом с Клинтом. — Что ты будешь делать, если найдешь его?  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Но ты не можешь просто привести его домой, Стив, — покачала головой Шэрон.  
— Знаю.  
— Есть у меня одна идея, — Бартон шумно отпил чай, делая драматическую паузу. — Как-то раз нам с Коулсоном… блин, в общем, было дело, прятались от своих же. Об этой квартире не знают, да и кому придет в голову тебя там искать.  
— Надо проверить эту квартиру, — сказала Шэрон, доставая из кармана зазвонивший телефон. — Извините, нужно ответить.  
— Завтра посмотрим, — Стив кивнула и, подхватив папку, собралась уходить.  
— Ага, как скажешь, — Клинт широко зевнул. — Шэрон, я могу остаться у тебя на ночь, чтобы не тащиться сюда с утра через весь город? Эй, Шэрон!  
— Бабушке стало хуже, я еду к ней, — она подскочила с дивана, на ходу собирая сумку. — Да, можешь остаться.  
— Я поеду с тобой, — Стив вернула папку на стол, слишком опасно было носить ее с собой, пусть лучше останется у Бартона.  
— Не стоит.  
— Пегги мой друг. Я поеду.  
***  
В квартире кто-то был, об этом говорили небрежно брошенный в прихожей пиджак и шум воды в ванной.  
— Нужно проверить, — шепнул Бартон Стив на ухо и двинулся вперед, доставая пистолет. Он не любил огнестрельное оружие и не уставал напоминать об этом, но светиться с луком теперь было не лучшей идеей. Роджерс двинулась следом, тихо ступая по ламинату. Клинт кивком предупредил ее о своей готовности и толкнул дверь, оказываясь на прицеле. Пистолет на него направлял Коулсон.  
— Ущипни меня, — попросил Бартон, убирая оружие.  
— Меня бы кто ущипнул, — ответила Стив, расслабляясь. — Агент Коулсон, Вы ведь погибли на хелликеррьере от руки Локи.  
— Я все объясню, — выдохнул Фил, опуская пистолет и улыбаясь. — По крайней мере, попробую.  
— Это просто какой-то парад оживших мертвецов, — прокомментировал Клинт, разглядывая Коулсона, как диковинку. — И когда ты собирался позвонить мне? Через семьдесят лет?  
— Может, мне стоит оставить вас? — тактично уточнила Роджерс.  
— Нет необходимости, — спокойно ответил Фил.  
— Да, пожалуйста, — фыркнул Клинт. — Поищи своего парня, пока я буду убивать своего.  
***  
Стив ненавидела похоронные процессии с тех самых пор, как умер отец. Тогда было сыро и холодно, в лучших традициях кинофильмов, и Баки стоял рядом с ней, не выпуская из замерзших пальцев ее руку. Теперь она точно так же успокаивающе поглаживала руку Шэрон, смотрящую на лакированный гроб опухшими красными глазами. Смерть благосклонно отнеслась с Пегги, не уродуя ее лица жуткой гримасой, как было с матерью Стив; старшая Картер оставалась такой же красивой, как и при жизни.  
— Мне будет ее не хватать, — едва слышно шепнула Шэрон, всхлипывая, но Роджерс прекрасно слышала.  
— Я знаю, — смахнула она выступившие слезы, когда гроб опускали в землю. — Мне тоже.  
Когда Сэм приехал за ними, все давно уже разошлись.  
— Я останусь еще ненадолго, — сказала Стив, приветственно обнимая Уилсона. — Отвези Шэрон домой, у нее был очень тяжелый день.  
— За тобой потом приехать?  
— Не надо. Я пройдусь.  
— Как знаешь, — Сэм пожал плечами и протянул ей ключи. — Клинт просил передать. Сказал, цитирую: «Этот засранец поживет со мной, можете пользоваться».  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад помочь, — Уилсон повернулся к Шэрон. — Нам пора.  
— Пока, Стив. И спасибо, что была сегодня со мной.  
Роджерс кивнула и долго смотрела вслед уехавшей машине. Потом подошла ближе к могиле и погладила пальцами надгробие.  
— Я совершенно не знаю, что делать дальше, Пегги.  
Стив знала, что осталась одна на кладбище, поэтому вздрогнула, когда услышала хриплый знакомый голос.  
— Эта женщина… Она тоже была моим другом?  
— Она была нашим другом, — улыбнулась Стив, поворачиваясь медленно, чтобы не спугнуть. Баки выглядел уставшим и обычным, он сменил костюм солдата на простые джинсы и мешковатую толстовку.  
— Она есть в музее на старых фотографиях и пленках, — он говорил тихо, не спеша, будто обдумывал каждое слово. — И парень, о котором ты постоянно твердишь.  
— Это ты.  
— Я не помню, что он это я, — Барнс подошел ближе, остановившись в двух шагах от нее. — И не уверен, что хочу вспоминать.  
— Баки…  
— Не называй меня так! — он разозлился, мгновенно превращаясь из растерянного человека в Зимнего солдата. — И перестань искать.  
— Постой, — Стив вытащила из сумки блокнот и ручку, записала адрес квартиры, от которой Клинт передал ключи, и, выдернув листок, протянула его Баки. — Пожалуйста, приходи.  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы, но записку с адресом взял.  
Стив, разглядывая спину удаляющегося друга, понимала, что поступила правильно, удержать его силой она все равно не смогла бы. Но, Боже, как же хотелось воспользоваться едва ли высказанной всерьез идеей Клинта: просто вырубить Баки и, притащив домой, приковать к батарее.  
***  
Добраться до новой квартиры оказалось проще простого, если утром им с Бартоном пришлось уходить от слежки, то сейчас этому можно было не придавать значения — хвоста за Стив не было с тех самых пор, как они с Шэрон поехали на кладбище. И в самом деле, ну что интересного и важного могло там произойти?  
Роджерс отперла дверь ключом, едва не споткнулась о сумки в прихожей, Клинт любезно перевез ее вещи с прежней квартиры, даже не предупредив, но это было, в общем-то, ужасно на него похоже.  
— А если бы я приехала домой, а не сюда? — Бартон ответил после третьего гудка, и Стив решила не здороваться, виделись уже.  
— Но ты же не приехала, — припечатал Клинт, — обживайся. Не светись. Заляг на дно.  
— Да, папочка, — Роджерс засмеялась в трубку, с его стороны это было очень похоже на заботу.  
— И, кстати, — Бартон сделал долгую паузу, на том конце провода что-то зашуршало, и послышался голос Коулсона, но слов было не разобрать, — покрывало брось в стирку. Ну, или выброси, как хочешь. Мы там…  
— Меньше всего я хочу знать, что вы там делали. Я и без того не слишком хорошо сплю.  
Коулсон пробормотал что-то об испорченных девушках, а Бартон громко заржал.  
— Там горшок с фикусом валяется, и земля рассыпалась. Кто ж знал, что Фил так хорошо уворачивается от летящих в него предметов.  
Стив покраснела и, поспешно распрощавшись, повесила трубку.  
***  
Первые несколько дней она совсем не выходила из дома, не следовала совету Клинта, а ждала прихода Баки, думала, что если он придет и не застанет ее, то больше не вернется. Время стало казаться вязким и тягучим, каким всегда бывает в ожидании, густым сиропом, клейким, замедляющим движение. Стив подолгу не спала ночами, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, а днем приводила квартиру в порядок — долго пустующие помещения быстро теряют тепло и уют — чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.  
В первую же неделю на ее пороге появился бродячий кот. Взъерошенный, с ободранным ухом и фантастически пушистым хвостом, он не подпускал к себе близко, ловко уходил от прикосновений. Только усаживался каждый вечер перед дверью — надменная морда, яркие зеленые глаза — и наутро исчезал. Стив стала выставлять в коридор блюдце с молоком для усатого наглеца, когда поняла, что кот не пойдет на уступки и не пересечет порог ее дома, желая оставаться независимым и ничейным. Такое положение устраивало их обоих, иллюзия не_одиночества.  
Когда Роджерс почти смирилась с тем, что Баки не придет к ней сам, и решила возобновить поиски, на пороге вместе с котом обнаружился ее щит. Стив выронила блюдце и выскочила из квартиры, не запирая дверей, бегом спустилась по лестнице. Улица была пуста. Роджерс пробежала еще два квартала, осознавая, как глупо выглядит со стороны: возможно, он приходил несколько часов назад или просто скрылся в другом направлении. А может, это вообще шуточка Клинта, с него станется умыкнуть с какой-нибудь правительственной базы, куда отвезли вытащенные из воды обломки хеликеррьеров, ее щит и подсунуть под дверь, чтобы ввести в заблуждение.  
Кот сидел по ту сторону порога и вылизывал лапу, будто теперь он был хозяином, а Стив пришла на поклон. Это заставило ее улыбнуться краешком губ.  
— Решился-таки?  
Кот оторвался от своего безумно важного занятия, бросая на Роджерс полный осуждения взгляд. Только сейчас девушка обратила внимание на молочную лужицу и осколки блюдца.  
— Ох, извини, — Стив подавила смешок, — сейчас подам твой ужин. — Она аккуратно подобрала осколки и направилась в ванную за тряпкой. — Если останешься, придется дать тебе имя.  
Кот важно мявкнул, то ли протестуя, то ли соглашаясь. Роджерс вытерла пролившееся молоко и заперла входную дверь.  
— Будешь Тони. Взгляд просто один в один.  
***  
Стив разбудил кот, он сидел на кровати рядом, приняв воинственную позу, и громко шипел, выпуская когти в ее плечо. Она не помнила, чтобы кот засыпал рядом, кажется, он предпочел остаться в большой комнате с телевизором и кухней, находя их более привлекательными элементами декора.  
— Почему ты просто не можешь свернуться в клубок и спать? Не обязательно будить меня, чтобы сообщить о своем прибытии.  
— Я решил, что будет правильно вернуть тебе щит, — Баки стоял, привалившись к стене, в ночных сумерках почти сливаясь с ней.  
Роджерс чуть не подпрыгнула от его голоса, заставляя себя подняться медленно и плавно, садясь в кровати. Он определенно вошел не через дверь, Стив услышала бы щелчок замка. Сердце радостно колотилось, стук отдавался в ушах и горле.  
— Я больше не Капитан Америка, — шепнула она, — теперь я сама по себе.  
— Я больше не Зимний солдат, — отозвался Барнс, — но и не твой друг.  
Стив потрепала Тони за ухом, веля заткнуться. Кот обиженно застыл и спрятался где-то в складках одеяла.  
— Я бы предложила выпить, но в этом, наверно, нет смысла, — она спустила ноги на пол, поднимаясь. Край пижамной майки немного задрался, открывая живот, и Стив быстро ее поправила.  
— Нет, — Баки бесшумно отлип от стены. — Я уже пытался напиться.  
— Ты останешься? — Роджерс застыла в дверях, задумчиво разглядывая Барнса. Тишина, раскаленная, злая, резала слух.  
— Да, — коротко бросил он, и Стив шумно выдохнула, понимая, что не дышала вовсе в ожидании ответа.  
— Хорошо.  
— Мне кажется, раньше ты заплетала волосы, — сказал он совсем тихо, на грани слышимости.  
— Ты вспомнил?  
— Какие-то обрывки.  
Ей очень захотелось обнять Баки, но это показалось не очень хорошей идеей. Стив рискнула подойти ближе и взять его за руку, потянуть за собой.  
— Расскажешь?  
Он напрягся и замер, пальцы Роджерс легко поглаживали шершавую кожу.  
— Да, — ответил Барнс глухо, поддаваясь, позволяя отвести его в другую комнату и усадить на диван. Его руки из своих Стив так и не выпустила, даже когда заснула под утро.  
***  
Джеймс медленно обрастал вещами — они пока остановились на таком варианте имени, «Баки» было слишком личным и только усложняло и без того непростые отношения. Сначала появились несколько комплектов одежды, подобранной и привезенной Клинтом, мужчина с металлической рукой привлек бы слишком много внимания в магазинах, кто-нибудь обязательно узнал бы в нем Зимнего солдата, информация о котором оказалась в сети, как и о тысячах других врагах и агентах Щ.И.Т.а. Укрываться в квартире вечно не представлялось возможным, поэтому Стив позволила себе маленькие совместные вылазки, совсем короткие прогулки по памятным местам вдали от камер и массовых сборищ.  
Тони вел себя как типичный кот, появившийся в доме раньше мужчины. Он всем своим видом говорил: «Пусть Стивен и приняла странное решение подобрать тебя, человечек, но мы то знаем, как обстоят дела на самом деле, и кто здесь главный». Тони влезал во все серьезные разговоры, с громким мявом забираясь на колени Стив; утаскивал и прятал носки Баки; валялся на его рубашках, оставляя на них огромное количество собственной шерсти; усаживался с важным видом на обеденный стол и окунал хвост в чашку Барнса... Джеймс злился и шипел, и одаривал кота пинками, когда Роджерс отворачивалась или уходила в другую комнату, не подозревая, что у нее под носом велась холодная война.  
— Какая-то здесь атмосфера… — Шэрон, приехала без предупреждения, общение с Бартоном плохо на нее влияло, — … просто убийственная. Ты уверена, что они хорошо  
ладят?  
Роджерс посмотрела на Баки и Тони, сидящих на диване и делающих вид, что совершенно не подслушивают чужого разговора. Кот скреб когтями обивку, не подавая признаков какой-либо заинтересованности, а Барнс разглядывал Шэрон тем самым своим фирменным взглядом. Стив поймала себя на непонятно откуда возникшем приступе ревности, Баки всегда был для нее другом, ей никогда не приходило в голову рассматривать его как потенциального партнера.  
— Зачем, — Роджерс покачала головой, будто вытряхивая глупые мысли, — ты приехала?  
— О, — Шэрон засуетилась, вытаскивая что-то громоздкое и большое из сумочки, — я нашла бабушкины альбомы со старыми фотографиями. Смотри, — она раскрыла первый, пролистала несколько страниц, — вот. Ты и Барнс, и бабушка, и коммандос. Даже Говард Старк. Здесь полно таких фото, я подумала, они могут чем-нибудь помочь в восстановлении памяти.  
— Спасибо, — Стив разглядывала снимки с нежностью и ностальгией. — Это здорово, спасибо, Шэрон.  
— Пожалуйста. Стив, может, мне забрать кота на какое-то время?  
Тони с громким омерзительным звуком провел когтями по протезу и был вышвырнут с дивана.  
— Мисс Картер, — Баки улыбался совсем как раньше, и почему-то Роджерс это совершенно не нравилось. — Вы не заняты сегодня вечером?  
— Кота оставь, — шепнула Стив и вышла из кухни.  
***  
— Как она могла?! Она же твоя подруга! — голос Клинта в телефонной трубке звучал преувеличенно драматично и осуждающе. Он выдержал положенную долгую паузу и взорвался хохотом. Стив хмыкнула. Звонок Бартона, конечно, был не случайным; как только Баки ушел, Клинт решил, что самое время поглумиться.  
— Ха-ха, как смешно.  
— На самом деле — да, — Бартон фыркнул в трубку, справляясь с приступом неудержимого смеха. — Признай, Стив, ты ревнуешь.  
— Ничего подобного.  
— Тогда почему ты злишься?  
— Я не злюсь, — Роджерс старалась не повышать голос, отвечая четко и спокойно, не поддаваясь на провокацию.  
— Я вижу, как ты злишься, — давил он. — Флюиды твоего гнева просачиваются через телефон и сыплются мне на ботинки.  
— В ревности нет ничего предосудительного, Капитан.  
— Коулсон, и Вы туда же! — возмутилась Стив. — Все, я кладу трубку.  
— Просто признай, что ты хочешь своего друга, — вместо прощания сказал Бартон. — Жизнь станет намного проще.  
***  
Баки появился дома под утро; тихо повернулся ключ в замочной скважине, скрипнула дверь, Стив, возможно, и не заметила бы его возвращения, если бы спала. Она не отвернулась к стене, не закрыла глаза, притворяясь спящей, не замедлила дыхание — знала, что Барнс не стал бы заходить в ее спальню. Зимний солдат прошмыгнул бы черной тенью в любое время, Баки — никогда.  
Он подстраивался; менялся и уклад жизни, и, казалось бы, появление Шэрон не влияло пока на их совместное проживание, но Стив дурочкой не была ни в довоенные годы, ни, тем более, сейчас. Барнс не был ее собственностью и не мог принадлежать ей всецело, таков порядок вещей в мире, об этом Стив тысячу раз говорила мать. "Однажды он встретит девушку, чье существование перечеркнет все, что было между вами хорошего и доброго, и дружбе придет конец". Роджерс смеялась тогда над этими словами, смеялась она и сейчас.  
Тони повел носом, смешно шевеля усами, и вывернулся из-под пальцев Стив.  
— Хочешь встретить Баки?  
Кот, не реагируя на вопрос, спрыгнул с кровати и направился к двери, плавно покачивая хвостом. Намеревался обшипеть Барнса и занять его любимое кресло; на полках с одеждой он уже повалялся, пока Стив говорила по телефону с Клинтом. Бартон Тони нравился, он всегда приносил кошачьи вкусности и чесал шейку. И, как и сам кот, не слишком доверял Баки.  
Роджерс включила планшет и открыла файл с начатой пару дней назад книгой, старалась наверстать упущенное, но пресловутый список, казалось, все не уменьшался. Очнулась Стив ближе к обеду, когда желудок протестующе заурчал; так увлеклась чтением, что забыла обо всем на свете: времени, двух мужчинах в квартире, беспочвенной обиде.  
— Ты вовремя, — сказал Баки, когда она появилась на кухне, и прибавил телевизору громкости. — Как раз собирался тебя позвать.  
На экране миловидная девушка-корреспондент рассказывала о нападении Щ.И.Т.а на здание ООн в разгаре совещания, в подтверждение мелькали страшные кадры с места событий. Стив, нахмурившись, уставилась в телевизор, думая, что их маленькому «отпуску» пришел конец.  
— Это на всех государственных каналах, — Барнс пощелкал пультом, переключая, а потом выключил звук. — Что думаешь?  
— Это не Щ.И.Т., — картинки из новостей в тишине казались еще более ужасающими.  
— Ясное дело. Гидра очухалась и решила добить жалкие остатки Щ.И.Т.а чужими руками, — хмыкнул Баки. — Я имею в виду, что ты, — он сделал акцент на этом слове, — думаешь делать. Тебя уже активно ищут, ты ведь, можно сказать, рекламное лицо организации.  
— Нужно звонить Коулсону, Бартону и Шэрон. Все они под ударом, — Стив перевела дыхание, обдумывая ситуацию.  
— Вот уж не собираюсь снова влезать во всю эту хрень! — Барнс поднялся с дивана и потянулся до хруста позвонков. — Пирс сдох, Рамлоу больше похож на бифштекс, чем на действующего агента, а проблемы развалившегося Щ.И.Т.а — не мои проблемы.  
— Но Баки! — возмутилась Роджерс, впервые назвав его так со времени воссоединения. Они остановились на «Джеймсе» или, на худой конец, «Джиме». — Куда пропало твое желание спасти свою страну? Пострадают невинные люди!  
— Мое желание помогать всем и каждому свалилось с поезда вместе с Баки! — на выдохе, с рычанием выплюнул он. — И не пытайся меня переубедить. Помочь тебе — всегда пожалуйста, но не проси о большем.  
— Ты…  
— Пойду прогуляться.  
— …чудовище, Джеймс Барнс.  
— Удивительно, что ты только сейчас это поняла.  
***  
Даже позлиться друг на друга без приключений у них никогда не получалось. Когда Стив было шестнадцать, они повздорили из-за какого-то пустяка; сущая безделица, но Баки не разговаривал с ней весь вечер, домой, правда, провожать пошел — совестливый. На полпути ввязался в драку, мог и умел свести стычку в шутку, но не захотел. Настроение было подходящее, пар выпускал. Стив потом еще с полчаса обрабатывала дома его ссадины, царапины и разбитую нижнюю губу, а он только щурился и шипел.  
Роджерс вздрогнула от громкого шума, грохнула входная дверь, да так, словно ее с петель снесли. Она машинально подхватила прислоненный к дивану щит, не прошло и десяти минут, как Баки вышел из квартиры, не стал бы он ломать дверь, даже вспылив. А вот Зимний солдат мог, и если множественная личность Барнса снова в активной стадии, это не могло сулить ничего хорошего.  
В прихожей она действительно увидела Баки в компании троих неизвестных с нашивками Щ.И.Т.а на форме и с облегчением выдохнула. Нет, Барнс стабилен настолько, насколько это возможно без медицинского вмешательства, просто по их души явилась Гидра.  
— Не смог справиться с тремя агентами, не ломая дверь? — Стив увернулась от нападавшего, к своему несчастью переключившего внимание с Баки на нее.  
— Ого, — присвистнул Барнс, улыбаясь так, словно они не поссорились практически только что. — Отрастила зубы и чувство юмора, Стиви?  
— Ума не приложу, с чего бы тебе было так весело, — Роджерс хорошенько приложила о стену противника, и тот потерял сознание.  
— Рад размяться, — Баки оглушил двух других агентов. — Бери самое необходимое, мы убираемся отсюда.  
— Я позвоню Клинту.  
— Делай, что хочешь. Только на ходу, пожалуйста, — Барнс устало прикрыл глаза. — Агентов было семеро, и я не думаю, что это все на сегодня.  
— Поскупились, — попыталась пошутить Роджерс. — Что могут семь агентов против двоих суперсолдат.  
— Видимо, надеялись, что ты подрастеряла навыки, лежа на диване, — колко ответил Баки. — Шевелись уже, каникулы закончились.  
Трубку Бартон поднял после четвертого гудка.  
— Стив, я ужасно хочу выслушать слезливую историю про Барнса, пахнущего в шесть утра чужими духами, но не могла бы ты перезвонить чуть позже? — выпалил Клинт скороговоркой.  
— Не смешно, Бартон! — вспыхнула Стив, закидывая спортивную сумку на плечо.  
— Снова пошлые шуточки откалывает? — спросил Баки, разглядывая Роджерс. — Ты покраснела.  
— У меня в прихожей три обезвреженных агента, еще четверо где-то в доме и я даже не хочу знать, что Барнс с ними сделал.  
— Да, меня тут тоже немножечко пытаются убить, — захохотал Клинт так, словно они обсуждали вкусы мороженого. — Просто мечтаю увидеть Фила и спросить, что за дерьмо происходит.  
На том конце провода послышались звуки стрельбы и взрыва.  
— Думаешь, у Коулсона есть ответы?  
— Знаю, — серьезно ответил Бартон. — Встретимся через час в кофейне напротив музея.  
***  
Бартон подкараулил их у самого входа, отсалютовал Стив картонным стаканчиком, едва они с Баки переступили порог.  
— Шлавный, — он дожевал пончик и нарочито медленно облизал пальцы, — денек, не так ли?  
— Тебе лишь бы пожрать, — огрызнулся Барнс, щурясь, бегло осматриваясь по сторонам. Он совершенно не был уверен в том, что Бартон не привел за собой слежку, и дело было даже не в том, что он не доверял Клинту. Проблема Баки заключалась в том, что он больше никому не доверял. Стив была маленьким приятным исключением.  
Роджерс быстро мазнула взглядом по лицам и рукам окружающих, выхватывая мелкие, совершенно не важные сейчас детали: испачканные манжеты, улыбки, телефоны, подпись «Фил» на стаканчике Бартона.  
— У меня завтрак. Возможно, даже ужин, — Клинт громко, звучно отхлебнул кофе. Намеренно дразнил зверя.  
— Коулсон тоже здесь? — вмешалась Стив раньше, чем Баки успел как-либо отреагировать, не хватало еще перепалки между этими двумя. Меньше всего им нужно привлекать чужое внимание.  
— Абонент временно недоступен, — хмыкнул Бартон, — а «Фил» весьма распространенное имя. Меня могли бы звать Филом. Джимми, как думаешь, мне бы вполне подошло, да?  
— Клоун.  
— Прекратите оба! — шикнула Роджерс, все это начинало ей надоедать. Все было очень не вовремя: шутливая перепалка между парнями — они вообще знают меру?; чертова Гидра, на месте одной головы вырастало даже не две, а все четыре, удастся ли когда-нибудь с ними покончить или это тот самый вечный крест?; собственная чувствительность, застарелая, похороненная под обломками поезда вечность назад.  
— Зачем вообще мы пришли сюда? Надо залечь на дно, — точка зрения Барнса оставалась неизменной, держаться подальше от Щ.И.Т.а, Гидры и правительства.  
— Где Коулсон?  
— Стив…  
— Заткнись, Баки. Я не собираюсь всю жизнь бегать и не задерживаю тебя силой. Можешь идти, куда хочешь, — Роджерс выдохнула и устало прикрыла глаза. Время, проведенное с Барнсом — тогда, сейчас, всегда — было лучшим в ее жизни, но ее умница-мать была права, однажды придется его отпустить. Почему бы не здесь, на данном этапе.  
— О, да ей определенно пошла на пользу совместная жизнь с тобой, Джимми, — Бартон то ли не понимал, то ли пытался, что более вероятно, разрядить обстановку.  
— Где Коулсон?  
— В Пуэрто-Рико.  
— Значит, нам надо туда. По дороге расскажешь мне все, надоели секреты.  
***  
От всей полученной информации голова шла кругом. Новый Щ.И.Т. во главе с Коулсоном сразу вызвал негодование и вопросы. Почему ей не сказали, не позвали на очередной конец света, решив справиться своими силами? Доктор Уайтхолл — чертов бессмертный Рейнхардт, одна из причин живучести Гидры, главный враг человечности. Очередной инопланетный артефакт (пора бы уже привыкнуть, уж они то точно не закончатся никогда), подземный город и храм, так же не принадлежащие этому миру, построенные с определенной целью. Ничего хорошего или хоть сколько-нибудь приятного.  
Попасть в Сан-Хуан (а подземный город находится именно там, под Башней Дьявола) не составило особого труда. Баки умел прятаться, Гидра научила его быть тенью, растворяться без следа, а Бартон (цирковое прошлое или уроки Коулсона?) мог пробраться куда угодно.  
— Рада видеть, Фил, — когда они добрались до Ла Гарита Дель Диабло, Стив отстраненно подумала, что у башни очень музыкальное и немного обреченное название, и, возможно, стоило послушать Баки и убраться подальше. Потом подметила усталость и следы недосыпа на лице Коулсона, насчитала несколько новых глубоких морщин, и ее злость куда-то исчезла, не оставив и следа.  
— Я тоже рад видеть вас, Капитан, — он улыбнулся, всегда улыбался, как будто не на их головы вот-вот обрушится очередная почти не решаемая проблема.  
— Рассказывайте.  
***  
Коулсон акцентировал внимание на деталях, важных, броских, способных, как помочь в выполнении задания, так и уничтожить, оставшись незамеченными. Он говорил не торопясь, тихо, параллельно отдавая приказы другим агентам, заполняя пробелы в истории Бартона. Картина, становясь полной, не сулила ничего хорошего: у Гидры были карта с местом нахождения, чертов артефакт, уничтожающий человека при соприкосновении, и те единственные две девушки, что могли держать его в руках без последствий.  
У Фила был план. Но разве могло все хоть раз пройти гладко, без непредвиденных обстоятельств?  
***  
Стив устало прикрыла глаза и потерла виски. В коридоре пахло порохом и металлом, и она никак не могла понять, родной ли это запах или принесенный сюда ею, въевшийся в кожу и волосы, наверно, даже впитавшийся в кровь. В лабораторию Роджерс не пускали, незачем мешаться и отвлекать Фитца и Симмонс лишний раз.  
— С ним все будет в порядке, — Бартон прислонился к стене напротив и улыбнулся краешком рта, — такую заразу захочешь, не убьешь.  
— Ага, — согласно кивнула Стив, почти не слушая, не вникая в смысл сказанного.  
— Эй, да чего ты зависла?  
Роджерс открыла глаза и покачала головой, опускаясь на пол. Бартон уселся рядом и понимающе замолчал.  
— Когда я думаю, что осколки Обелиска могли застрять не в протезе, а в другой руке, и с Баки случилось бы то же самое, что и с Трипом…  
— Все мы лезем с самое пекло. И ты тоже.  
— Не в этот раз, — Стив нахмурилась. — Каким он был человеком?  
— Я не слишком хорошо его знал.  
— Я вообще его не знала.  
— Думаю, — ответил Клинт, немного подумав, — дед бы мог им гордиться.  
И Стив показалось, что она вот-вот задохнется, в горле застрял огромный ком. Роджерс поджала губы, сильно, до белизны.  
— Ты не можешь винить себя, — Бартон сжал ее ладонь и откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в стену. — Не с такой работой. Нельзя спасти всех, нельзя сжирать себя заживо.  
— Нельзя, — прошептала она одними губами.  
— Иди проветрись. Я отправлю его к тебе, когда Фитц и Симмонс закончат проверку.  
— Спасибо.  
***  
Барнс нашел ее в пустой комнате отдыха сорок минут спустя. Свет не горел, и Баки не сразу заметил Стив, дремавшую на кожаном диване. Она выглядела уставшей и беспокойной, вздрагивала и что-то тихо шептала. Барнс наклонился, погладил ее по волосам и поцеловал теплый лоб.  
— Бак? — Роджерс распахнула глаза, подскочила и села так быстро, будто бы не спала еще минуту назад.  
— Я, — отозвался Баки, осторожно присаживаясь рядом. Стив рассматривала его лицо в темноте (в коридоре горели тусклые лампы, но этого было недостаточно) долго и внимательно, искала что-то старое, хорошо знакомое и едва не забытое, и не сразу обратила внимание на отсутствие протеза.  
— С тобой все хорошо?  
— Ага, — Барнс тихо усмехнулся. — Буду как новенький, когда Фитц закончит ремонт.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ты беспокоишься обо мне.  
— Еще бы я не беспокоилась!  
— Совсем как раньше. Только не ругаешься и не отчитываешь, — Баки повернулся к ней, с удовольствием отмечая, как меняется лицо Роджерс от сказанного. Стив замерла. Ей показалось, что даже перестала моргать и дышать.  
Совсем как раньше.  
В далеком детстве, когда Стив Роджерс залечивала ссадины, разбитые костяшки и губы Баки Барнса.  
Совсем как раньше.  
На хелликеррьере, когда Капитан Америка не захотела драться с Зимним солдатом.  
Совсем как раньше.  
В сороковых, когда Стивен Роджерс освободила из плена больше сотни человек, включая лейтенанта Джеймса Барнса.  
Совсем как раньше. Баки смотрел на нее, как в тот день, после освобождения из плена, когда поклялся идти не за Капитаном, мать ее, Америкой, а за Стив Роджерс. Всегда.  
Барнс наклонился и поцеловал ее, горячо, обещающе, запуская пальцы единственной руки в распущенные светлые волосы. Так, как будто безумно скучал. Так, словно делал это тысячу раз до этого.  
***  
Говорить об этом было не обязательно. Они были лучшими друзьями целую вечность и давно научились понимать друг друга без слов — взгляд, движение бровей, изгиб линии рта. Стив лежала на диване, отвечая на поцелуи нависшего над ней Баки, гладила кончиками пальцев его лицо и шею, путалась в бесконечных ремешках, заклепках и пуговицах его костюма. Барнс приподнялся, провел ладонью по бедру Стив и безжалостно начал дергать молнии и застежки. С одной рукой было тяжело и непривычно, но он справлялся.  
— Я разденусь сама, — Роджерс быстро поцеловала Баки в плечо и стянула одежду, пока тот не успел возразить. Спорить и ругаться, особенно из-за глупых мелочей, сейчас совершенно не хотелось. В голове было легко и пусто, живот свело от возбуждения, когда Барнс вернул руку на бедро и сжал губами сосок. Стив шумно выдохнула сквозь зубы и с благодарностью сжала волосы на его затылке, провела по лопаткам, ощупала гладкий, твердый живот, погладила через белье возбужденный член. Баки целовал ее плечи и грудь, водил по животу и бедренным косточкам, прикусывал кожу на шее, медленно, нежно.  
Он развел ноги Роджерс в стороны и, устроившись между ними, влажно, широко провел языком по складкам влагалища и клитору. Стив вздрогнула и задышала часто, рвано, протяжно застонала. Не сразу даже поняла, что этот пошлый звук вылетел из ее горла. Баки лизнул повторно и осторожно, на пробу ввел один палец. Роджерс выгнулась и закусила губу, сдерживая стоны, вспомнила, что они в комнате отдыха, куда в любой момент мог зайти кто-то из агентов.  
— Баки, пожалуйста, — от мысли, что их застанут в процессе, закружилась голова, — давай уже.  
Барнс вошел в нее одним плавным движением, целуя губы, щеки, подбородок, лихорадочно бьющуюся жилку на шее, изводя нежностью. Стив водила ладонями по его спине и пояснице, жадно сжимала ягодицы и подавалась навстречу. Под прикрытыми веками мелькали цветные пятна, Баки жарко дышал в ухо и шептал всякие приятные глупости. Напряжение внутри Роджерс, свернутое узлами, собранное, натянутое дошло до точки кипения и выплеснулось, лопнуло, отпустило. Баки кончил следом за ней, уткнувшись лбом в ее ключицы. Вселенная, кажется, взорвалась.  
Стив опомнилась первой и потянулась за поцелуем, губы Барнса охотно раскрылись навстречу.  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что это было ошибкой и больше никогда не повторится, — зашептал Баки, — я спрыгну с какого-нибудь поезда в какое-нибудь ущелье.  
— Дурак.  
— Я не смотрю. Повторяю, я не смотрю, — проорал, растягивая слова, Бартон, щелкая выключателем. Он прикрывал глаза ладонью и подглядывал сквозь растопыренные пальцы. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы голые.  
— Я тебя убью! — Барнс швырнул в ржущего Клинта ботинком, но тот ловко увернулся.  
— Да! Я знал! — Бартон радостно захлопал в ладоши и скрылся за дверью. — Эй, Фил, ты должен мне полтинник!  
Стив засмеялась. Клинт был неисправим, Баки лежал рядом и гладил кончиками пальцев ее руку, мир не дергался в предсмертной агонии. Разве это не счастье?


End file.
